


Hot Mess

by boxbubble



Series: Loudly Implied Cannibalism - A Crack Vid Series [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Abandon depth all ye who enter here, Cannibalism, Embedded Video, Emotional Manipulation, Fanvids, Hannibal is one sketchy bitch, How is he not one shady action away from a sexual harassment lawsuit already, M/M, Manipulation, Nobody helps Will Graham, This is a crack vid, Video, We are in shallow waters, When a fine booty is attached to an unstable mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxbubble/pseuds/boxbubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's a hot mess and Hannibal likes perving to it.</p><p>That's it, that's pretty much the whole vid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Mess

**Author's Note:**

> My specialty is unimaginative titles.

Tumblr Link For Video: [Here](http://idontcareeverythingisrainbows.tumblr.com/post/58284432365/hannibal-crack-vid-hot-mess-wills-a-hot-mess)

**Author's Note:**

> This vid was made more for gratuitous ogling of messy, sweaty Will than for any humor purposes, I apologize.
> 
> 5 weeks and 10 crack vids later, I think I may need to take a break from this series for my own sanity. I also think that twice a week is too much to even attempt at quality for these so maybe leaving it here for now is a good thing.
> 
> Thanks for watching ^_^


End file.
